


Alone Together

by suchakidder



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Teasing, though it's like.. only two paragraphs of smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchakidder/pseuds/suchakidder
Summary: A video is sent, a birthday is celebrated, and Jean and Armin get cuddly. It's Jean's birthday, what else did you expect?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this very quickly and barely proofread it so I'm kinda sorry to post it, but also not sorry? Because it's Jean's birthday and as my favorite character, and the character who got me into AOT in the first place, he deserves to have Armin do a silly strip tease to Katy Perry.

Jean should have been suspicious when Armin wouldn’t face time with him. Especially when his excuse was the poop emoji. They never let their bodily functions stop them from communicating. Even that time Jean had the runs from a shitty burrito from Del Taco and turned off his phone, Armin had face timed Marco and threatened to call his mom if he didn’t let Armin (and Marco, who is the most patient best-friend ever, and has Armin’s proxy too many times) take care of him. 

He even texts that back to Armin. 

_the situation’s not that dire jean, i’ll talk to you after class._

Jean would argue that it is that dire. Armin can’t just send him a video like that, wearing booty shorts like that and moving around like that and not answer his phone after. Especially not on Jean’s birthday. Jean’s not even finished typing that when Armin’s already replied. 

_I love you bday boy. Now go to class._ And then a bunch of kissy faces. And then an eggplant. 

And Jean, sleep deprived and overstressed, completely bought it. 

Now, it’s a few hours after the video has been sent, his physics exam is come and gone, and his birthday dinner isn’t until until 7. The apartment is eerily quiet, Marco should be here, and he half expected some of the gang too, but it’s just him. Jean doesn’t mind so much as all he really wants to do is sleep until Armin is back from Costa Rica, but he’ll settle if he can just relax until dinner time. He’s in bed, half dozing when he hears the front door open, and then a few seconds later there’s a light knocking on his door. 

“Go away Marco,” he shouts back. Marco will understand. 

“And if I’m not Marco?”

Jean is up and half-way across the floor before he even thinks. He nearly trips over his feet in his haste, and then he’s throwing open the door. 

Later he’ll deny it was anything other than a very manly roar, but in the moment he doesn’t care if his boyfriend hears his high-pitched yelp because it's his boyfriend, who’s here, in the flesh. Jean wraps Armin into spine breaking hug, and he’d be worried about hurting him if Armin weren’t clutching back just as tightly. He snuggles into Armin’s neck, blond hairs tickling his nose. Under the smell of airplane and sweat, there’s still that distinct Armin smell. 

They hold each other like that for a few more moments, a few tears spilt, though from who, Jean’s not really sure. Finally he pulls away, only enough that he can look in the bright blue eyes that could never truly be captured in the screen of his phone. 

“How did you get here?” 

“Marco picked me up from the airport.”

When Jean’s brain isn’t completely empty of any thought that isn’t Armin, he’s going to start planning something for Marco’s birthday.

“I meant… How did you, you flew?” Even without an ocean to cross, it’s still time consuming to fly in, and that’s if everything’s on time. Jean spent half a day waiting for Armin at LAX, but at least he had the luxury to go home, grab a bite to eat, take a nap, and head back while Armin was stuck in the terminal with a high-school tour group and a real-estate conference. 

“No I drove.” 

“Ha”

“Well, your mom talked to my mom.” Armin starts, but Jean is quick to interupt.

“My mom set this up?” He doubts that. Angelle Kirschtien is many things, many wonderful things, but she is not a planner. 

“-To see the best way to send me something for my birthday.”

“They’ve been planning since November?” His mom can’t even plan what’s for dinner until her drive home from work.

“No. But they’ve been talking since November.” Armin answers.

“Our moms are in communication?” 

“And your mom mentioned something to mine about visiting for your birthday, and the rest is history.”

“You’ve kept this from me since November?”

Armin shakes his head lovingly and looks at Jean like he’s trying to explain a new concept to a child. “No idiot, my mom only told me last week.”

That’s enough talking for now, Jean decides, especially considering the ridiculous fact that he’s had Armin in his apartment for two whole minutes and hasn’t kissed him yet. It's more of a mashing together of their faces and there’s some teeth involved, but it’s so long since he’s had Armin here that Jean doesn’t mind so much. Armin lets out a breathy moan and tilts his head to meet him better and then it's just perfection. 

Jean could do this for days, but after a few minutes of necking in his doorway, Armin pulls back and yawns. It’s enough of a break for Jean to realize there still in his doorway, Armin’s bag hastily dropped in the doorway, and his poor boyfriend has just flown several hours over several countries to see him and Jean hasn’t even let him in properly.

“God, I’m a bad host. Do you need anything? Water? A shower? Are you hungry?” He rattles off the options, all the while scooping up Armin’s bag and walking into his room, Armin trailing behind laughing. 

“I’m fine, really, Jean. I ate Chili’s at my layover.” Armin sits on his desk, making a lovely little space between his legs that Jean’s instantly steps into. He doesn’t know how he’s gone this long, three months since Armin was in at Christmastime, without having him her to touch, to hold. 

“Your layover? How long has this trip been for you?” 

“With the time difference -”

“You’re only an hour ahead.” 

Armin takes a while to respond. “I left last night around 10.”

“That’s over twelve hours. You must be exhausted. And don’t tell me you slept on the plane, I know you can’t sleep in public.”

Armin doesn’t try to deny it. He sighs, dropping his head to rest against Jean’s chest. Jean sinks his hands into his soft golden hair and tugs lightly. “You’ve seen me pull worse all nights Jean. I’m only here the weekend and I plan to make the most of it.”

“We were going to have to sleep at some point,” Jean says, and tilts Armin’s head up to meet his gaze. “You didn’t expect us to stay awake 72 hours straight, did you?”

“I was planning a nap or two. Three tops.” He pouts, a delicious show of flush red skin that Jean just has to taste. Armin throws himself into the kiss, wrapping arms and legs around Jean and pulling him in even closer till there’s nothing to separate them.

When Jean finally pulls away, his breath is ragged but he’s determined. “Let’s cash in on one of those naps now.”

“Jean-”

“Honestly, what do you think I was doing in bed when you first got here?”

“Masturbating to the video I sent you,” Armin answers so flatly Jean doesn’t know if he’s joking or not. 

“I did that before class.” Jean answers back. Armin rolls his eyes, a joke then, but Jean had been serious. Watching Armin dance around in those little tight shorts, even if the clip was only 15 seconds long, had him hard. Distance does strange things to his lidido, he’s found. Once, even Armin’s emoji choice has had him aroused.

“Oh alright.” Armin finally says and pushes Jean far enough away that he can hop off the desk. 

“Don’t look so put out.”

Jean was already stripped down to boxers and a t-shirt, he helps Armin out of his clothes without an urgency, though he sneaks a few kisses in when Armin’s preoccupied. Finally, they’re settled into bed, curled around each other tightly. Jean was serious in wanting to go to sleep, but now that’s he in bed, watching Armin, he finds himself opening his eyes every few seconds. 

“It’s not a dream,” Armin murmurs sleepily. 

But it’s not that. He’s just missed this. They’re in communication constantly, texts sent at all hours of the day, calls when they have more time. Armin sends him postcards and Jean mails him sketches whenever he can. They even spend hours facetiming while doing school work, cleaning, baths. Not even to talk, but to try to capture this, right here. Just being together. But it’s nothing compared to now, when Jean can sense Armin’s weight so solidly pressed up against his, feel every exhale of ruffle his hair, count each steady heartbeat and rise and fall of his chest. And Armin’s right, they don’t have much time together, not if Armin has to leave Sunday. He’ll let Armin sleep, but he’s not going to lose a moment. 

Jean isn’t sure what wakes him first- the movement or the sound. He’s not moving himself, but the bed is shifting and there’s some cheery pop song playing somewhere, that’s Jean’s sure he could identify if he tried, but he’s content to just lay there and doze. 

Then there’s a solid weight at his waist, and two legs on either side of him and he’s wide awake. 

Armin is still wearing the t-shirt he fell asleep in, though when he shimmies out of that Jean can see clearly that he’s swapped out his boxers for a pair of very familiar shorts. 

“You brought them?” Jean mumbles. He’s clearly not awake yet, if his first thought at his near-naked boyfriend gyrating on his lap is to question his clothing choices.

“You thought I’d make that video and not?” Armin asks, managing to look alluring even with Katy Perry warbling in the background. Jean decides to let questions go and just enjoy the sight, hands reaching out to hold Armin by the hips as he shifts and shakes. Occasionally he’ll lean down to peck Jean on the lips or the shoulder or the chest, but he’s always back up before Jean can respond. 

“Baby have your cake, and you’ll eat it too. I just want to share my birthday with you.” Armin sings along, under his breath and slightly out of pitch. And also, completely wrong with Katy’s lyrics.

“The song is playing and you still can’t get the words right?” 

Armin silences him with a kiss that grows filthier and filthier, as Armin turns his shimming into a slow grind against Jean’s hips. Armin’s still straddling him, but leaned over more, almost laying on top of him, and Jean can feel him hard and hot against his stomach. He’s been hard since Armin’s started dancing, and Jean wants to flip him over, take his time in opening Armin up, have him messy and keening and begging for it, before filling him slowly. Jean wants to feel that burning tight heat around him, wants to press into Armin so hard and so deep that they can’t tell where one starts and the other begins. But more than any of that, Jean wants to not let go of Armin for even one second.

Armin seems down with that plan, pushing down his shorts once Jean begins tugging at the waistband, though only enough that his cock is free for Jean to grasp. Already, he’s slick with pre-cum and Jean makes quick work, jerking Armin off in fast, hurried strokes as he rocks their hips together, his own pleasure at the back of his mind until he feels Armin’s hand at his own waistband, pulling and pulling until there’s nothing separating them at all. It’s slick skin on skin. Jean can feel Armin everywhere, his open mouth brushing against Jean’s cheek, his legs flush against his own,his hands, one tangled in his hair, the other joining Jean’s around their cocks.

It’s almost embarrassing, how quickly he comes, if not for Armin following only a few strokes later, coming with Jean’s name on his lips. 

Jean’s ok to spend the rest of his life like this, even with come cooling on his stomach, if it means he can have all of Armin, sated and warm, on top of him, but Armin has other plans. He’s off Jean and off the bed, ignoring Jean’s protests. 

“You’re going to thank me when you’re not trying to get dried jizz off in the shower.” Armin says once he’s returned with a washcloth to clean the both of them. As soon as he’s done, Jean pulls him down to lay beside him. 

“I think I’ll be focused on trying to get you off in the shower.”

Armin swats him with the wash cloth. “You’re disgusting.”

“Says the guy who hit me with the cum rag.” 

They arrange themselves much like they had when they first got into bed, and Jean slides one of his legs between Armin’s, the other going on top, just in case Armin get’s the urge to leave again. 

“We’re going to have to go to dinner eventually.”

“It’s cancelled.”

Armin sighs in fond exasperation, one of Jean’s favorite of Armin’s expression, and often his goal when he goads him like this. 

“We’re not cancelling your dinner. And we have to go see your mom. And - “

“Later,” Jean says.

Armin huffs, but there’s a grin playing on his lips. “Fine.” 

And for awhile, neither says anything at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though this is tilted after the Fall Out Boy song, I was listening to Florence's "Too Much is Never Enough" the whole time, and I considered using that as a title, but if felt too emo for what is over-all a very cute fic.
> 
> The song Armin "dances" to is Katy Perry's aptly tilted "Birthday". My best friend sent me a video of herself dancing to it in her underwear for my 21st birthday and it legit made my day. Those wrong lyrics are how I sing it, because to this day, I still don't know a single word of that song.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
